


Claws

by sahem62896



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/pseuds/sahem62896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a "100-word challenge" story (my first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while I see you guys posting these little 100-word stories in the fandom (I think you call them 'drabbles,' right?). Well, I thought I would give it a try. It's not as easy as it looks, I've learned! Anyway, I'd be curious to hear what you all think. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

The moment the casts came off, Beecher was scratching at every miserable itch he had endured for six weeks. His face, his crotch, his armpits — they'd been everywhere! The ones under the casts had been maddening, but not as bad as the ones in his brain as he tried to figure out how he was going to get every last one of those fuckers back. 

Just thinking of them made him scratch his atrophied arms harder. 

He was startled when his uncut fingernails broke the skin... but as he looked at the fresh gouges, an idea began forming. 

Beecher smiled.


End file.
